


Pełnia Przemian

by Liviett



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Derek Bites Stiles, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Emotions, Feelings, Fluff, Full Moon, Human Stiles, M/M, Stiles Stilinski Wants The Bite, Transformation, Wolf Derek, Wolf Pack, Wolf Stiles
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2638091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liviett/pseuds/Liviett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek wciągnął powietrze do płuc, wiedząc, że to ostatni raz, kiedy Stiles będzie pachniał tak ludzko i prawdziwie. W ciągu kilku godzin wszystko miało się zmienić i chciał jak najlepiej zapamiętać zapach, w którym tonął każdego dnia na nowo. Zachować w nim najdrobniejsze szczegóły, które będzie wspominał do końca dni.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pełnia Przemian

**Author's Note:**

> Witajcie, kochani! Wszystko u Was w porządku?  
> Parę informacji:  
> Po pierwsze, chciałabym, żebyście mieli świadomość tego, że wciąż tkwię w Stereku po uszy i nie zamierzam rezygnować z tej miłości tak szybko (to tylko dwa lata, prawie nic XD). Ostatnio nie jestem zbytnio aktywna, ale mam nadzieję, że odzyskam motywację i chęci do pisania i będziecie mogli spędzić wolny czas, czytając moje opowiadania.  
> Po drugie, dzisiejszy tekst jest krótki i został stworzony po to, żeby udowodnić Wam, że wciąż żyję i mam się dobrze, i że kiedyś zamieszczę jakąś dłuższą historię. Przepraszam za niego, potraktujcie to jako przystanek w przeglądaniu Internetu ._.  
> Po trzecie, na chwilę obecną mam ponad 5 tys. słów one shota, który od miesiąca czeka na skończenie. Dajcie mi jeszcze trochę czasu, a postaram się go wstawić. Obiecuję!  
> Po czwarte, jeśli ktoś miałby jakieś ciekawe pomysły na opowiadania, chciał wskazać mi błędy, czy po prostu porozmawiać, to zapraszam do pisania na: liviettka@gmail.com Odpiszę na każdą wiadomość <3  
> Do miłego ;***

Derek wciągnął powietrze do płuc, wiedząc, że to ostatni raz, kiedy Stiles będzie pachniał tak ludzko i prawdziwie. W ciągu kilku godzin wszystko miało się zmienić i chciał jak najlepiej zapamiętać zapach, w którym tonął każdego dnia na nowo. Zachować w nim najdrobniejsze szczegóły, które będzie wspominał do końca dni.

Czekali na księżyc w pełni, bo nie pozwoliłby, żeby chłopak cierpiał jak inni, gdy ugryzienie przemieniało ciało stopniowo i powoli, przygotowując na nowy rozdział w życiu. Stiles miał wejść w niego bez żadnych problemów i niepotrzebnego dyskomfortu, szybko i bezboleśnie, najlepiej jak to możliwe, bo zasłużył na wszystko co najlepsze.

Nastolatek leżał pod nim, uśmiechając się lekko. Zaśmiał się cicho, wczepiając palcami w jego ramię i odsłaniając gardło w taki sposób, by brunet mógł przycisnąć nos do gładkiej skóry. Przymknął powieki z rozkoszą, wsłuchując się w ich serca, które biły we wspólnym rytmie. Spokojnie, mocno, przygotowane na zmiany, które miały nadejść. Musnął ustami bladą szyję, czując pod skórą pierwsze iskry, które zwiastowały nadejście nocy. Słońce chowało się za horyzontem i była to tylko kwestia czasu, kiedy księżyc pojawi się na niebie.

\- Stiles – zamruczał, pozwalając szczupłym palcom na wplątanie się w jego włosy – Jesteś pewien, że chcesz to zrobić?

\- Jest okej – Stiles odpowiedział, wzmacniając uścisk. – Zdecydowałem o tym już dawno. Nie zmienię swojej decyzji.

Na ścianie zaczęły malować się kolory zachodu słońca, które wpadały przez okno w sypialni wilkołaka. Z każdą minutą robiło się w nim ciemniej, intymniej. Stiles przeciągnął się na miękkim łóżku i owinął nogę w pasie Dereka, ciągnąc go bliżej siebie. Ten przyzwolił na to miękkim mruknięciem, przyciskając język w miejscu, w którym wyczuwalny był puls szatyna. Polizał owe miejsce z rozczuleniem.

\- Wszystko się zmieni.

Ostrzegł go po raz kolejny, nie mogąc zliczyć ile razy przeprowadzali poważną rozmowę na temat przemiany. Najważniejsza była dla niego pewność, że nastolatek był gotowy na konsekwencje wyboru.

\- Wiem to – żachnął się Stiles, ocierając się policzkiem o szorstki zarost – Wydaje mi się, że rozmawialiśmy już na ten temat? Nie próbuj się teraz wycofywać, Derek. Obiecałeś mi.

Dokończył lekko drżącym głosem, na co brunet przycisnął go do swojej piersi, nie chcąc budzić w nim negatywnych emocji. Niepewności, bo ona mogła być początkiem rezygnacji.

\- I nie zamierzam łamać danej ci obietnicy – Przyrzekł gorączkowo, łącząc ich usta w krótkim, lecz czułym pocałunku. Kiedy odsunął się lekko, bursztynowe tęczówki wpatrywały się w niego intensywnie. – Miałem na myśli, że zmieni się również nasza relacja. Czy będziesz kochał mnie tak samo mocno, jak teraz?

Przesunął ciepłą dłonią wzdłuż boku Stilesa, zrywając kontakt wzrokowy. Sprawiło to, że serce nastolatka przyspieszyło stanowczo, wybijając w piersi dziki rytm.

Był pewien, że nic nie złamie więzi między nimi i już na zawsze Derek będzie całym jego światem.

\- Oczywiście, że tak – Powiedział szeptem, na moment przechylając głowę w kierunku okna, by zaobserwować, że było za nim całkowicie ciemno. Podniósł biodra, stykając się z Derekiem i złapał go za podbródek, by móc znów pocałować spierzchnięte usta. – Kochaj mnie równie intensywnie.

Mężczyzna odetchnął głucho w pocałunek, czując, że jemu nie wystarczy nic więcej do szczęścia. Ale tej nocy nie chodziło o niego, a o Stilesa, który miał dokonać wyboru i pożegnać się ze swoim ludzkim życiem, a przywitać z wilczym. Wyboru, który obiecywał, że będą partnerami już na zawsze.

Całował chłopaka tyle razy, że sam nie liczył ile było takich chwil, ale w tamtej czuł, że wszystko znacznie się różniło. I mógł przysiąść, że Stiles również widział jak ich więź rosła i nie mógł doczekać się, by stać się jego.

Księżyc w pełni pojawił się nad ich głowami, odbijając w szybie i szatyn uśmiechnął się zachęcająco. Odpowiedział tym samym, pochylając się, by po raz ostatni zaciągnąć się zapachem młodzieńca.

Wbił siekacze w miękką skórę na karku, koncentrując się na oddechu Stilesa, który przyspieszył znacznie, nie tyle z bólu, co z ekscytacji. 

Tak zaczynało się ich wspólne życie w wilkołaczym świecie.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you!  
> Please give Kudos ♥ <3
> 
>  
> 
> [★ Tumblr](http://liviettka.tumblr.com/)  
> [★ Twitter](https://twitter.com/Liviettka)  
> [★ YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCvF7xycGQjEq5WwFs4MBrtA)


End file.
